


Oh Tiny Hand In Mine

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bullies, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, Father-Daughter Relationship, From Lucifer to Trixie, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie knew all along, Trixie knows, We Die Like Men, and those who don't, can die, poem, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: A protective fatherly poem from Lucifer to Trixie.





	Oh Tiny Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Based off a poem I wrote:**  
>  Oh tiny hand in mine,  
> I promise to protect.  
> For they you will outshine,  
> Harsh words you will deflect.
> 
> Oh tiny hand in mine,  
> A winding road you've neighboured.  
> While some will try to take you down,  
> Your strength has never wavered.
> 
> Oh tiny hand in mine,  
> A mother's love is true.  
> And while her words aren't perfect,  
> She will always love you.
> 
> Oh tiny hand in mine,  
> I promise to protect.  
> You're stronger than you'll ever know.  
> My darling, you're perfect.

_"Oh tiny hand in mine,_

_I promise to protect._

_For they you will outshine,_

_Harsh words you will deflect."_

 

_"Come on, please Lucifer, no one else is free." The Detective practically begged him. Lucifer grumbled under his breath angrily and gave her a displeased look but finally nodded._

_"Oh very well then, Detective. I'll go pick up your spawn."_

That had been ten minutes ago. Now, he waits outside of the child's school, leaning against his slick black Corvette. He casually looks around as he counts the minutes passing by. Where on Earth was the spawn?

Then he hears yelling.

He looks up and notices some boys yelling at- Beatrice?

Suddenly, like a dam is broken, he feels anger surge through his entire being. He stalks towards them, fire burning in his eyes until he notices the smug smile on Beatrice's face, and the tears in her opponents eyes. He slows to a steady pace and watches the boys curse her name once more before running off in a group.

Lucifer feels pride swell in his chest and he quickly speeds up to reach her. "Child." Lucifer greets, looking her up and down in question. She turns to him with a cry of "Lucifer!" and wraps her tiny arms around his long legs. "My my, what on Earth did you do to those boys?" He raises an eyebrow at her. "Did they do anything to you?" His tone turns downright murderous.

She shakes her head. "Nah, they're just jealous because I'm top of my class!" She grins up at him, letting him go only to grab his hand. He tries to shake her off, but she doesn't budge, so he resigns with a sigh and continues walking- holding her hand in his.

"Well, whatever you said to them, well done." He congratulates, and grins at the proud smile on the little girl's face. "Now, lets get you back to your mother, yes?"

 

* * *

 

_"Oh tiny hand in mine,_

_A winding road you've neighboured._

_While some will try to take you down,_

_Your strength has never wavered."_

 

Lucifer sits on the lounge in the Detective and Maze's apartment, awaiting the two Deckers to come home. He hears talking outside, and looks towards the front door as the two enter, then it's as if time stops.

Beatrice has cuts and bruises up her arms and legs, her hair and clothes are dishevelled, and her lip is split open.

They make eye contact, and Beatrice smiles brightly, despite her injuries. "Lucifer!" She grins, limping over to him. He gets up and meets her most of the way there, capturing her in a hug as he kneels. He holds her protectively, glancing up at the Detective without moving his head. Pure fury shines in his eyes and the Detective sends him a sad smile.

Lucifer pulls away from the little girl and tucks a stand of brown hair behind her ear. "Who did this to you?" He asks gently, his fingertips hovering over her bruising cheek, wincing and biting down a growl. "Was it those boys again?" Red flashes in his eyes.

"Again?" The Detective mumbles, but Lucifer ignores it for now.

Beatrice looks down for a moment and then looks back up with a convincing smile. "It's okay Lucifer," She pats his cheek comfortingly and relaxes when he leans into it. "Mommy already dealt with them, they won't do anything else."

His eyes change to red for a few moments again and then he snarls at the floor. "They better not, or I'll come and set them straight." Beatrice giggles at this and hugs him again, thanking him softly. He hugs her back carefully and swears to his father above that no harm will come to this child or her mother ever again, if he can help it.

 

* * *

 

_"Oh tiny hand in mine,_

_A mother's love is true._

_And while her words aren't perfect,_

_She will always love you."_

 

"Why do you have to go out with that man? I don't like him!" Trixie exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

Chloe sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. "You just haven't gotten to know him Trix. He's a good man and he makes me happy, so that's why I'm dating him. Now please," She looks down at Trixie from the kitchen bench, her paperwork long forgotten. "Go get in bed." Trixie's face screws up angrily.

"Lucifer makes you happy too! But that man..." She shakes her head shuddering, and rubs her arms up and down. "He gives me the creeps mommy. Can you just stay home tonight?"

"No babe, Lucifer's on his way to watch you and that's final. Now go to bed," Chloe says strictly, watching her daughter pointedly until she finally relents. Angry tears sting at her eyes, but she doesn't let her mother see, turning around quickly to run into her room. She slams the door shut and then slides down against it, tears flooding her vision.

"Oh my, not a good moment?" She hears Lucifer's voice through the door and it makes her even more upset. The two adults continue talking quietly until it stops and she hears a knock on her door. She doesn't answer, and hears her mother sigh.

"I know you're mad babe, but I just wanted to say goodbye." More silence. "Alright, well, I'll see you later tonight. Love you," She still stays quiet until her mother walks away, and the front door opens, and then shuts.

The house is quiet until she hears another knock at her door.

"Beatrice? May I come in?" Lucifer's British accent comes through and she sighs, wiping her tears away as she stands and opens the door. She jumps into bed and stares down at the covers as Lucifer tentatively steps in. He sees the tear tracks on her face and he sighs, taking a seat beside her. He wipes away the tears with his thumb, but allows her to continue staring away from him. "What's wrong?"

Trixie stays quiet for a moment, before explaining what happened moments before Lucifer arrived. He hums and nods through the explanation, stroking her hair in what he hopes is a comforting way.

"I see," He says softly once Trixie falls silent again. "Beatrice." She looks up at him, tears still in her eyes. "I understand why you're upset. I was as well when I first found out. But ultimately... it's your mother's decision. You don't have to like the Lieutenant, father knows I don't, but he... he makes her happy." His eyes are sad, Trixie notes.

Without any hesitation, she jumps into his chest and cries softly into his suit. He hesitantly puts his hands around her and pats her back gently. "There there, you don't need to cry." He lifts her into a more comfortable position and hugs her. "I know it's hard, and while she might not know what to say, your mother loves you very very much. Never forget that Beatrice."

She nods against his chest, yawning tiredly as she wipes at her damp eyes, hiccups still coursing through her. Lucifer sighs inaudibly and bounces her in his arms gently, lulling her to sleep.

"Thanks Lucifer," She mumbles sleepily, fisting a hand in his suit. He smiles softly, but doesn't speak, as she's already fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

_"Oh tiny hand in mine,_

_I promise to protect._

_You're stronger than you'll ever know._

_My darling, you're perfect."_

 

Lucifer sits behind Trixie on the couch, plaiting flowers into her hair. Steven Universe plays in the background but neither are really paying attention to it. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" The little girl asks, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Too many."

"Are they all angels too?" Trixie questions again.

Lucifer ignores the 'too'. "Most of them, some are half angels." He explains. Trixie nods, making Lucifer tug on her braid to get her to stay still. "Why do you have so many questions?"

Trixie shrugs. "Mommy can't answer them, and you're the Devil so you must be able to!" She exclaims, grinning despite him not being able to see.

"Well, I suppose so. Continue on then," He mumbles, his fingers moving away from her hair to his wrist to grab a hair-tie. He ties up the end of her braid and moves to the second one.

"Am I going to hell?"

"No." He growls without hesitation. "I won't let you go down there." Trixie nods.

"Why would you even think that?" He asks, his voice going soft.

"A girl from school, Meredith Coon, said that I was for taking 'her' spot on the playground." She says sourly, then sighs. "I didn't believe her, but I wanted to ask anyway."

"Meredith Coon doesn't know what she's talking about." Lucifer says snootily, shaking his head. Trixie giggles and starts wriggling as Lucifer finishes up the second braid. "There, finished." She jumps up and runs upstairs to the bathroom to have a look, a laughing Lucifer following behind her.

She squeals with joy as she sees flowers and leaves litter her hair in no necessary order. "Lucifer, I love it!" She jumps into his arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Lucifer laughs and picks her up, allowing the small leach to hug him as she takes him back downstairs, the tv long forgotten.

"Now, what would you like for dinner?"


End file.
